1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radiant heating panel and more particularly a panel in which the metallic frame of the panel assembly is completely insulated from the hot metal panel which radiates heat, thus enabling the hot panel which radiates heat to be heated to a temperature substantially above the temperature of the frame thereby facilitating installation of the radiant panel in various types of installations which require that the supporting frame structure be maintained at a relatively low temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,230 issued Jan. 15, 1974 discloses a radiant heater in which a corrugated panel with resistance heating elements connected thereto in a unique manner is provided with a frame and supported in any suitable manner from a wall structure or other support. The prior art made of record by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in my prior patent also disclose various developments in this field of endeavor. The radiant heater in my above mentioned patent performs satisfactorily but in certain installations, it is desired to maintain the peripheral frame of the heater at a temperature lower than the temperature of the heated panel which radiates heat.